


All Work And No Play

by OmegaFetaDeltaAlpha



Series: Stick To Your Gut Feeling [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Animal Instincts, Hybrids, M/M, padalickinggood, rt hybrid AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-14 17:24:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2200497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaFetaDeltaAlpha/pseuds/OmegaFetaDeltaAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kerry really needed to finish this script, however a certain annoying noise keeps him from concentration and leads to his best friend who claims they honestly dont hang out enough, kerry decides they should do just that, that night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Play Time

Being a small hybrid was hard for Kerry, of course he had many natural predators, most of which he knew and wouldn't hurt him, but it didn't stop his from becoming scared of them every now and then. Now his best friend, Miles, wasn't a predator to him but he was definitely a bigger hybrid which kind of scared him. He was a timid person, not entirely excited or exuberant as Miles was but none the less he smiled and tried to be as excited as his friend was most of the time.

He sat at his computer tying to work on this script, half of which Miles had written already and he was struggling to continue. Kerry sighed and rested his chin in his hand, he had to focus, he had to get this done by tomorrow, he-

_ Squeak  _

Kerry turned to look around the room, unable to locate the source of the sound he decided he was just imaging things and he just need to think. Alright. Now, what was he going to do about- 

_ Squeak Squeak  _

The dirty blonde haired mouse turned angrily, what the hell was that noise? It was distracting and rather annoying. He went back to the script, waiting a few minutes to see if the noise came back, it was silent and he sighed once again before tying away at his keyboard. Just a few more things he needed to check and it'd be done.

_ Squeak squeeeaak squueeaak _

The noise was getting louder and Kerry was at his boiling point, he stood and head to the other room where there was a bigger space, he found Monty and the new guy, Matt, throwing what looked like a tennis ball. On the receiving end of the ball was Miles, who now had the ball in his mouth, biting down on it and making the annoying noise, while the two others were chuckling to themselves. Miles caught sight of Kerry and grabbed the ball from his mouth, smiling wide. "Hey Kerry, you wanna play?" He walked towards the smaller. 

"Uh..." he turned to look at Matt and Monty but they had left and left him alone with Miles.

"I still have to work on the script... for tomorrow." Kerry said, trying to bring up a very real excuse.

"You been at that desk all day! You need a break." Miles crossed his arms, tail wagging a bit behind him. 

"Well... I'm almost done..." Kerry blushed, trying to keep his eyes off the wagging appendage. 

"Come on, we barely hang out anymore." The taller whined, letting out a small begging whimper.

Kerry internally sighed, he was right, they never actually spent any time with each other anymore, and the if they did it was to get lunch. They were best friends after all, not to mention how Kerry had frown to really like the dog hybrid even more than a friend. "We can hang out tonight, at my place." The mouse hybrid suggested.

Miles' ears perked up and his tail began to wag faster, "Really?" 

Kerry nodded and smiled at his friend which caused him to be hugged rather tightly, this made him squeak loudly and shiver a bit. Miles backed up almost immediately and scratched the back of his head, "Sorry, I forgot you're still kinda scared of me." 

"It's alright." The smaller let out a breath he didn't know he had held in.

It wasn't his fault, he himself wasn't afraid of Miles, it was his instincts that were scared of Miles. He was afraid if he got scared enough he would be scared of his best friend himself. He walked back to his desk, smiling a bit to himself, in all honesty, he could wait to spend time with Miles, maybe he'd be brave enough to tell him this time.


	2. Doggy Style

That night Kerry and Miles were laughing and almost half drunk off their asses, delving into another round of Slayer. "Alright. Next round pays for the food." Kerry smirked.

"You're on." Miles nudged his friend and pressed A, starting a new round.

At the end, the mouse hybrid had lost 15-30 and the door bell rang in the next few minutes. Kerry reluctantly got up and grabbed a 20 dollar bill from his wallet before answering the door. He looked over the pizza man, squeaking at the realization he was in the presence of a cat hybrid. The two stared at each other, the cat hybrid licking his bottom lip before taking a step closer, Kerry taking a step back. "Kerry, what's taking so long?" Miles walked up behind him and a sigh of relief escaped the shorter's lips.

The cat hybrid looked over to miles, took a step back, cleared his throat, and handed Kerry the box. "$14.29." he spoke up.

Kerry handed him the money and he left quickly. Miles grabbed the box from his small friend and smiled, "you alright?"

The mouse hybrid nodded slightly, his eyes drooping before he was passed out cold onto the floor.

* * *

 

Kerry woke to something comfy, he had opened his eyes enough to realize it was his bedroom he was in, but he wasn't laying on his bed. He shifted his head to realize he was sleeping on top of his best friend. "Finally you're awake." He grinned.

Kerry sat up and squeaked loudly, shivering a bit.  
"It's okay, he's gone, and I won't hurt you." Miles sat up as well and Kerry leaned back away from him.

 _"I won't hurt you."_ The taller placed a hand on Kerry's cheek, causing his face to soften a bit.

The dog hybrid leaned in and pressed his lips against his friend's softly. Kerry began to try and push away but Miles held him there until the mouse hybrid calmed and kissed back.

Miles smiled into the kiss and pulled Kerry back to lay on top of him once more, tugging at the hem of his shirt. Kerry understood what was happening quickly, he didn't have time to think, he was helping Miles shed each others clothing. One by one each piece collected a pile on the floor until there was nothing between them.

Kerry grinded his hard-on against the others half hard cock, causing both to grunt in pleasure. He reached to his night stand and pulled the drawer open, pulling out a bottle half empty lube and handing it to the dark haired male. The dog hybrid smiled and raised an eyebrow,"Are we really doing this?"

"I want to... don't you?" Kerry asked, afraid he was getting mixed signals from the other hybrid.

Miles nodded before popping open the lube and pouring a generous about on his fingers, rubbing them together to warm them up before his hand slid to Kerry's entrance. The smaller gasped and bit his lips lightly at the slight touch. "I barely touched you." Miles chuckled.

"I've never done this okay?" He let out a shaky breath.

"Just relax." The bigger hybrid pulled him into a kiss as he slowly pushed a finger in, moving it in and out slowly as Kerry groaned against his lips.

He soon added another and Kerry gasped away from his lips and bit his own, trying to contain bound-to-be-loud moans. he stretched a scissored the younger, earning a few short moans and gasps before pulling the digits out and kissing him once again. He poured more lube into his hand, working his own cock and smearing the lube along his tip and shaft.

"You ready?" He looked up at the mouse hybrid.

Kerry nodded slowly after swallowing audibly. Miles sat up, flipping Kerry on his hands and knees before entering him steadily. The smaller grunted, digging blunt nails into the dark purple sheets of his bed. it's was only after a while of adjusting and Kerry grunted lowly for the dog hybrid to move.

He began slow, then began to pick up pace, quicker and quicker until he had Kerry gasping to punctuate each loud moan. His hips never letting up a incredibly perfect rhythm as the smacked against Kerry's ass.

"A-ah, _h-holy shit Miles._ " He panted, feeling close to the edge already.

Miles leaned over his back, reaching a new angle that made Kerry scream and squeak loudly, practically almost tearing into the sheets beneath him. "Come on...mnhh... _c-come on and cum for me little mouse._ "

  
This made the smaller release his seed into the sheets, Miles still rapidly pounding him to reach his own climax. He pulled out of the younger, stroking his own cock furiously to spill his seed on Kerry's lower back.

Miles collapsed onto the smaller hybrid, causing his to squeak adruptly. "Ow." He groaned.

The dog hybrid chuckled and soon the other joined in as he rolled off of him. "I'm not going to lie, we should spend more time together." Kerry looked over to Miles, the tone that he had used wasn't like him at all and to be honest, he was addicted to it.

"I couldn't agree more." Miles smiled back at him and pecked his lips before pulling him close to dift to sleep.


End file.
